Momento Mori
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Gilbert was dying to live and living to die. (Yaoi. Boy x boy. Ozbert. Break x Vincent maybe in later chapters. Ellileo sometime in this story.) (Rated T for safty.)


**Momento mori chapter 1: In the air.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Gilbert was driving his midnight Ferrari to his diner date. He looked at the time. Gilbert smiled at the eight on the clock. He was just in time to great this kind young man. Gilbert parked his car. Gilbert got out of his car. He smelt the air. He liked being in this part of town. The nightlife was so lively. Gilbert started walking to the nice bar/grill entrance which was only a foot or so from him. He saw many nice lady's watching him make his way to the grill. Gilbert sent a sly smile there way. Girls always left Gilbert alone after that. Gilbert didn't know if it was because of it being a warning to stay away or if they just didn't have the nerve to speak with him. Gilbert went inside to be greeted by a dimly lit place. Great now Gilbert wouldn't get a good look at his date. He prayed that he wasn't ugly. He made his way to the table where he knew his date was sitting.

"Hi you must be my date, I'm Simon." the guy said, smiling. Gilbert looked the guy over deciding that he wasn't too bad looking. He has brown hair that had blondish look to it. He looked Gilbert's age if not younger. Gilbert smiled back at the guy. The two engaged in conversation. Simon had lots to say and Gilbert kinda liked listening to him. Simon came from a high-class rich family. Gilbert wasn't surprised. Simon looked at him. "So what's your family like, Gilbert?" Simon asked. Gilbert almost chocked on his drink. No one had ever asked about his family before. Really for Gilbert family was a touchy subject. A loving home had been far and few in between. Love hadn't really ever been a part of Gilbert's life. Gilbert looked at his date trying to deiced if he should tell him the truth or lie. Gilbert felt like opening up to this guy would be in vain. After all Gilbert still had his _duty_ to fulfill.

"My mother left and I don't know what happen to my father so I raised my little brother alone." Gilbert said, only half lying. The man looked at him with sympathy. Gilbert hated when they pitted him. Shouldn't he feel sorry for them? He was about to lead them into a hellish nightmare. Gilbert looked away. Was it to avoid his caring look or his judging eyes? Gilbert didn't know, didn't care. This man shouldn't mean a thing to him. He wasn't here for friends or love. He was here to help a friend.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Simon said, truly feeling bad for bringing it up. He'd asked him about a touchy subject and didn't even know it. Gilbert looked at him with sad eyes. He couldn't read if Gilbert was upset over the question or something much more. He took Gilbert's hand into his own. As if asking, begging for Gilbert to smile. He didn't want to ruin this. He believe him and Gilbert had a connection. Gilbert bit his lip, looking into the mans eyes.

"It's fine. How about you and me go back to my place?" Gilbert asked, faking a smile. Gilbert really wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get away from people. He wanted to be home. If he was home he could cry and break down and no one would care. If he was alone no one would see how much he's hurting. He hard it is to live like this. Hard and yet Gilbert didn't get out. Gilbert didn't want out because no matter how much it hurt, how much it broke him down. In the end it made Gilbert feel alive. It made Gilbert feel good because it wasn't him. Because that would never happen again. Even if the one who swore they needed him might have been planing to kill him, they still needed him. Even if there was a chance that he could get hurt by this person who loved him, even if he could be killed in his sleep or when his guard was down. He was needed. Simon nodding at him, giving him the okay. It snapped Gilbert out of his memories or life. He didn't know what to call it. Maybe feelings? Gilbert dragged Simon to his car. Gilbert unlocked it and hopped in. Simon got in the passenger seat. Gilbert started driving down the road. He wasn't a good driver, wasn't a decent one ether. Gilbert's driving was like fast and furious driving. The car wasn't under sixty miles the whole time. Simon was actually kinda scared of Gilbert's driving. They arrived at Gilbert's house which happen to be deep in the woods. Simon started to get a bad feeling about this. It wasn't a good sign that Gilbert lived away from everyone but then again he didn't seem to trust many. He'd barely opened up to Simon and Simon had a feeling Gilbert hadn't told him everything. He didn't want to push but he kinda wish he knew. Gilbert pulled up in front of the house. Gilbert smiled at him, climbing out of the nice car. He seemed that for not having any parents Gilbert had a lot of money. Nice house in the middle of nowhere. A nice car. Nice clothing. Simon got out following Gilbert. They both went into the large house. It looked kinda like a mansion.

"You have a nice place, Gilbert." Simon said, looking around. Gilbert smiled. He walked over to Simon handing him a drink.

"Actually this place is my friends he just lets me stay here on good will." Gilbert said. Simon seemed surprised to learn Gilbert had such a good friend. Simon cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you close with this friend?" Simon was curios if Gilbert was involved with a man already. Simon would have felt heart broke and left. He didn't want to get in the way of someone's happiness.

"We partake in events together but it's nothing that would threaten what we have." Gilbert said. Simon didn't like the way Gilbert said 'partake' what could he be partaking in with his friend.

"Well I should go." Simon said, suddenly feel uncomfortable. The room was becoming cold and Gilbert seem to act as if he was watching what he said. Something was amiss. Gilbert peered at the stairs as a young boy came down them. He had blond hair that shone like the sun. his emerald eyes seem to catch the light just right. He didn't look older then fifteen but he seem to carry a mature attitude with him. He had a smirk on his pale lips. Simon felt chills run down his spine. The way that boy smirked spelled danger. The boy walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert seemed like he was caught between running or staying. Simon looked between Gilbert and the boy. The boy grabbed Gilbert's face pulling him closer. The boy kissed Gilbert with passion. Gilbert's golden eyes widened then he closed them. Simon felt his heart break. He though him and Gilbert could have been something and now here he was kissing on some boy. Simon figured this must be Gilbert's '_friend'_. The two separated.

"Thank you, Gil. I was hungry." The boy said, turning his attention to Simon. Simon suddenly felt the room was too warm. Too stuffy. Too full of people. He seen it was just him, Gilbert and this boy. Even with that the room felt too dangers. The boy was implying that he wanted to eat him. Simon felt fear. He looked at Gilbert who just stood there. Gilbert looked emotionless. Like he could careless what happen to Simon. Then it hit him. The date, the house, this boy. Everything, every word was a lie. Gilbert was luring him back here to be this boys next victim. Next thing Simon knew he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He grabbed the nearest thing which was a lamp hitting the boy in the head with it. Simon took off running. He opened the front door, running down the stairs. He needed to get away from here. He started running down the dirt road. He just needed to get to the highway and he'd be safe. Then he felt something hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground holding his leg. He looked up to see the boy from earlier as well as Gilbert. He also seen a girl and two guys with her.

"Why...?" Simon asked, looking at Gilbert. Gilbert shrugged and shook his head.

"Because it's my duty." Gilbert said. He sounded so sure that he had to do this. Gilbert knew he did. Gilbert liked to help Oz. He liked seeing Vincent proud of him. He liked when Break teased him in a nice way which wasn't often. He liked how Alice ate and ate and ate and never got fat. He was in love with Oz's promise because Gilbert was dying to live and living to die. Oz looked at Vincent.

"Hey give me your pocket knife." Oz said, laughing. Vincent smirked handing Oz his pocket knife. Oz made a small cut on the mans neck. Simon whimpered as they did. Oz looked at Gilbert. "Go on Gil. Have a drink after all soon enough that's all you'll think about." Oz said, kissing Gilbert's ear. Gilbert closed his eyes getting down on the ground. Gilbert could hear the mans screams but he drowned them out with the sound of Vincent, Alice, Oz, and Break cheering him on. He put his lips to the mans neck. He licked and sucked at the blood. It had a metallic taste. Gilbert didn't like it. He pulled away, making a face. Oz kissed Gilbert's lips. "You did great Gil." Oz said, biting into the mans neck. Gilbert knew how this worked. The vampires drain him then he disposes of the body with Vincent. Gilbert sat and watched. Knowing soon enough he'd be like that. Victim or killer though?

…..

**Hey guys as you can see I've wrote another story that will have to be updated and take months and months. But I'm trying to update more :)**

**I love you all.**

**R & R?**

**Sorry if it's short it seemed midway to me :/**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
